The Rose Dance
by Cheeno
Summary: The journey through Johto is not going so great for May. After another contest loss she really needs to turn this around. The arrival of rivals might make her days interesting, but will their help be for better or worse? Contestshipping.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first thing I have written in a while, and my first FanFic. I would love to get some feedback on the story, so please review :)

This story was meant as a one-shot, but an idea for the next events sort of popped into my head, and I had to write more. It has been very fun to write so far, and I hope you will enjoy reading it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 1**

We were sitting together, looking at a lake in the sunset. I stretched my slightly sore muscles and nugdged myself against her. Another contest done. I cringed from the memory of our loss.

«It's okay, Glaceon, you were great today!» I looked up at my trainer as she spoke. «We will just have to train even harder, and come up with some good combinations.» Her smile did little to convince me. I have been with my trainer for some time now, and I know she has been struggling lately. I nugded against her again, wanted her to understand that I am here for her.

We sat like that for a while, looking at the lake water glowing in the setting sun. It was beautiful, offering peace and serenity for troubled minds as ours. As we sat there, I became aware we were no longer alone. I looked up, noticing worried green eyes. I curled down as subtely as I could, pretending to mind my own business. This could be interesting. My trainer was still deep in thoughts, and not aware of him before the boy said «Hi, May», already sitting next to her. My trainer was taken completely off guard. Honestly, humans amaze me sometimes, to be so aloof. I find it kind of cute.

The boy smirked at my trainers reaction. She recovered, and gave him a smile. «Hi, Drew, I didn't see you,» she said.

«Obviously,» he retorted, rolling his eyes.

«Well, I didn't even know you were in town! What are you doing here anyway, since you weren't entering the contest?» she answered, narrowing her eyes at him indignantly.

«I wanted to check up on the progress of my number one rival,» he said nonchalantly as he flipped his hair. I had to fight not to smile, the gesture being too obviously an attempt at looking good in front of my trainer. As he spoke next, his expression betrayed that worry again. «I wanted to talk to you about what happened, though, that loss.» I cringed, and glanced hurriedly at my trainer. Her face clearly reflected how the loss was eating at her from the inside.

«Why did I have to lose to _Harley_?» she groaned, her hands gripping her head in frustration. «There are simply no one worse to lose to!» she exclaimed.

«Really? Worse than me?» he asked dryly, looking coldly at her. He didn't seem to like the idea of Harley being the greater rival.

She raised her eyes to his, and seemed to calm down a little. «Well, of course I hate losing to you, but then at least I can be happy for your win,» she answered, the tiniest hint of a blush coloring her face at her last words.

«I see,» he said, smiling now. «And you would be happy for me,» he took a breath before locking eyes with her. «Because you care about me?» he finished. He seemed at ease, calm, but I sensed the vulnerability behind the question.

My trainer, being who she is, became frantic, a blush blooming freely on her face. «Of course, I care about all my friends,» she said, waving her hands in front of her as if to ward off the idea. He smiled at her reaction, a strange mix of amusement and disappointment in his face. I am quite good at reading people. Of course my trainer was too wrapped up in her cover-up to notice anything.

And that was it. Their never ending dance, him making a move, a step ever so slightly forward, her too flustered by her own feelings, always stepping out of his reach. Their strange relationship started as rivals at a beach i Hoenn, but over time had developed into something more. We had all noticed how much our trainer valued his opinion, how she always pushed herself, and us, to earn his respect. He had started out patronizing her, able to ignite her fury and dazzle her with just some words and a rose. A while back, his demeanor towards her had changed, sarcasm often replaced by care.

I felt frustration wash over me, and knew I would not be alone. Both Beautifly and Blaziken had watched this dance from its start, and we were all hoping for it to break out of this repeating pattern. After all, our trainers' happiness was at stake. Although she didn't seem to know what was best for her. I guess she couldn't be blamed, with their rivalry and friendship at stake, and with all those fan girls of his and his sarcasm in mind.

«I have noticed, you have been struggling since you came to Johto,» he said, snapping me out of my grueling thoughts. My trainer lowered her gaze to the ground. «Tell me, is it because you now travel alone?» he insisted. She nodded, and sighed.

«Ash, Brock and Max always cheered for me. They helped me, and inspired me. Still, I had to break out. I was getting too dependent on them, and my battle style became so influenced by Ash'es. I had to go on my own, working with the weaknesses I discovered at the last Grand Festival. It has been harder than I expected.» She looked so vulnerable saying this, and so sad. «I miss them all the time. And as for Solidad, and you, I only barely see you at contests.»

As she talked she stroke my fur absentmindedly, her focus was on him and he sat beside her, listening. They had clearly forgotten about my presence, and I was content with that.

«I thought so,» he said. «So I wanted to ask you if you would travel with me for a while, training for your next contest and the Grand Festival.» His statement was completely unexpected. My trainers eyes widened, she looked utterly shocked. Even I was surprised. He waited for her answer, smiling but with uncertainty in his eyes.

A smile broke loose on my trainers face, and to me it seemed as if the sun emerged from behind the clouds. «Really? I would love to!» she burst out. «But what about _your_ contests?» she said with doubt creeping into her voice, looking down in her lap.

«I already have five ribbons,» he answered smugly. He then looked at her intently, until she lifted her gaze for blue and green eyes to make contact. «Besides,» he said in a low voice, never letting his gaze waver, «I want to help you.» Of course my trainer blushed fiercely at this, while he started to smile. He seemed to really enjoy his effect on her, and from seemingly nowhere he produced and offered her a rose.

«So do you want to be my traveling companion?» he asked again, and this time he looked confident. She accepted the rose and nodded, smiling. «I care about you, May,» he said, perhaps encouraged by her smile. «More than as a friend,» he continued, arching an eyebrow, and I had to stifle a laugh remembering my trainers poor cover-up some minutes ago. My trainers eyes widened and her smile deepened, together with her blush. I have never been so proud of her as when she answered, «I care about you too, Drew.» I could feel within me that their dance had finally changed, as their fingers met and twined together.


	2. Chapter 2

So here are the next chapter, sorry it ended up so short. Hopefully the next will be longer.

I want to thank **Beauty yet to be found** for being the first to review my story :)

For the mandatory stuff... I do not own Pokemon, and of course I would love to get reviews. I will happily fix any mistakes in the text, and fix OOCs if there are any. And if no one reviews, I have no way to know if people even like this. So.. Please review?

 **Chapter 2**

"I always knew you couldn't resist my charm," a far too smug voice said suddenly as the owner of said voice flicked his hair. Being who they were, I guess one of them were bound to ruin this all too perfect moment. I just didn't expect it to be him, as I always considered him a sworn romantic. I could see my trainer flare up, but I decided it was time for me to step in. Such a remark was not to go unpunished.

I swear I was gentle, just a sprinkle of a Blizzard really, but it was enough to cover him in a light drizzle of snowflakes. Some also landed on my trainer, and for a moment they were both too perplex to react. But then she started to giggle, and soon she laughed out loud.

"I don't think Glaceon approved of your attitude, Drew," she somehow managed to say through the laughing. He started to shake away the snow, some of it already melting on his skin. He shot me a not too friendly glare. Still, I was happy to see he was smiling afterwards even though he tried to remain serious.

"Well, after this _cold shower_ ," he said, my trainer still giggling, "I think I want go back to the pokemon center." My trainer nodded, and they both got up. They began to walk, and I followed behind them, noticing how they were still holding hands.

My trainer turned around to face me. "Glaceon, you are not allowed to do that again," she said sternly, although she could not hide her amusement from me. I looked at them, trying to seem as innocent as I possibly could. None of them bought it, sadly, but it didn't matter. They were soon enraptured by each other anyway, forgetting me as they smiled and talked, seemingly never able to look at anything but the special someone. She was still a bit shy, though.

I was very pleased with the outcome of the evening. As we entered the pokemon center, however, some girls in a corner jumped up at the sight of Drew. As they rapidly closed the distance, phrases like "Oh, _Drew,_ " "You are _so_ gorgeous" and even a " _kiss_ me Dreeew" could be distinguished behind all the squealing. Drew was clearly uncomfortable, and my trainer seemed completely overwhelmed for a moment. Then she exclaimed; "Oh, is it _that_ late? I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" barely glancing at Drew. He nodded. "Good night then," she said with a happy voice, and then she just _left,_ disappearing hastily into her room. As if the last events meant nothing to her, and thus ruining a perfectly good opportunity for some midnight romance, had they only been able to escape those fan girls. Hopefully he would get through to her tomorrow. Hopefully he wouldn't give up.

"Glace" I murmured apologetically. He sighed and nodded, and walked off, with that annoying horde of girls surrounding him. I was sorely tempted to use my beautiful Blizzard on those girls, but I restrained myself and instead entered my stupid trainers room. I wanted an explanation, and I expected her to give it to me. She on the other hand appeared clueless to her committed offense as she made herself ready for bed. I glared at her.

"Oh, Glaceon, we will be traveling with Drew for a while," she breathed. Oh _thank you_ for telling me, I really hadn't noticed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, sounding so innocent. I growled, and jerked my head back in the direction of the door. "Yes, those girls sure had a bad timing..." I was not satisfied with that _convenient_ misunderstanding. She gave in.

"Was it stupid of me to go? I just wasn't in control anymore you see, and the words sort of fell out of my mouth." The calm, happy attitude was suddenly replaced by distress, as she nervously dashed around, arms flailing one moment and pulling at her hair the next. At least she had dropped the facade. "But he _did_ say he cares about me. And according to Soledad, he has _some_ feelings for me. Out there I definitely felt it, and I felt... special, and no one else mattered. When we went inside, it was like reality washed over me, and I freaked out. Oh, he must think I'm such an idiot, or maybe it doesn't matter to him. Maybe I misunderstood everything, just because I wanted to. Some of those girls were very pretty too, you know. I just had to get away," she sighed, as she slumped down on the bed.

It is a mystery to me how she got so badly intimidated by some random girls who were clearly lacking in brain capacity. This being the same trainer who twice took on a Grand Festival packed with the best coordinators in the region. Humans sometimes amaze me with their lack of rational reactions.

I curled up next to her as her rambling died out. She needed the comfort, and tomorrow all would be okay. He would sort things out, and she was going to be fine. She calmed down and at last she was asleep. I could finally go to sleep myself, exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here's a new chapter. I'm sorry its a bit short too, seems like that's the only kind I can do. There is hope, however, because I'm already writing the next chapter, and I think it will be longer. No promises.. I have to stop them when it feels natural to me.

I hope you like this, and if you do, I would love to get a review. If you don't, I would like a review anyway, since I want to become a better writer.

I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up with the sun dancing in my face and my trainer shuffling hither and tither in an attempt to get ready. Most of our stuff were already packed. My trainer appeared ready to head out, although the time she spent looking in the mirror could indicate she was of another opinion. At last she took some deep breaths, put on a nice smile, and walked out. I followed her as the obeying, good pokemon she expected me to be. Inside I was cursing her with all I had to muster. She was not going to help her situation while acting as if she didn't care. Or perhaps she had decided to put it all behind her.

In the cafeteria she released Beautifly, Skitty, Blaziken and Warturtle. We all got our breakfast, and she found a nice table by a window, starting the day as if it was like any other.

"So, something sort of happened last night" I said, not too sure how to begin my tale. They had to be filled in though. They all looked up, Beautifly and Blaziken sobering up instantly while Warturtle looked moderately interested. The time span of Skitty's concentration immediately got her caught up in some tail-chasing. I didn't mind, and indulged her by sweeping my tail back and forth. "Drew met up with us after the contest yesterday, and... we are going to travel with him. At least for a while," I elaborated.

"That is _great_ news," Blaziken exclaimed with a wide smile. Beautifly flapped her wings in delight. Warturtle looked at us in confusion, an unsure smile tugging in his face. He didn't seem to understand the implications. Despite being evolved, he was actually quite immature in some ways. A bit like Ash, actually.

"Why are you not more exited?" Beautifly wondered, and I felt her eyes pierce me. She's always been very perceptive, nearly as much as me.

"You'll see," I sighed gloomily."She screwed up, and the only question is how much. They certainly had their moments yesterday, and the situation was developing great, but then..." My voice trailed of as the boy himself suddenly walked among us, seating himself opposite our trainer.

"Hi Drew," our trainer said after a slight silence. "Glad to see your fan girls left you in one piece," she said lightly, and at the same time watched his reaction intently.

"Don't remind me," he retorted dryly. "I can't blame you for making an escape, I guess," he sighed. His comment made her smile falter slightly, and she directed her guilty gaze down to the table. He seemed tired. "Well, are you ready to get going?" I could almost see how he shook of his problems, deciding to let it go.

My trainer seemed bewildered, but at least she managed to answer. "Yes, almost. We have just finished breakfast." She glanced at us, smiling. "Did you eat already?" she asked him, and he nodded. I guess he had been awake for a while already.

She packed the last of our things away, checking that supplies and items were present and accounted for. It was a routine she did every time we left a city, because she no longer had Brock to manage such essential stuff for her. At last she picked up four pokeballs and returned the others. We were ready to go.

Drew perked a brow and looked at me. "Your not calling in Glaceon?" he asked.

"No. She seems to prefer staying outside. She somehow developed the habit of letting herself out while we were traveling in Johto. After a while I decided she could stay outside if she wanted, and traveling was more fun that way." My trainer gave me a fond look, and I cuddled against her leg. Drew seemed sceptic, perhaps he was still thinking about that Blizzard.

We ventured forth, out of the pokemon center and ready to leave Mahogany Town behind. My mood grew brighter as soon as we went outside. It was the kind of day where there are no room for gloomy thoughts, as the sun was shining, flowers bloomed and random people in the streets greeted us with a smile. In short, a perfect day to travel.

"May _darling!_ " The girlish voice intruding my thoughts could only belong to one person. As Harley dashed forward, grabbing my perplexed trainers hands, all good feelings evaporated. "Oh am I ever glad I found you before you left!" he exclaimed.

"H-hi Harley, eh, congratulations on your win yesterday." My poor trainer forced out the reply. Drew arched an eyebrow, and I had a feeling we both were anticipating the situation. My trainer would probably need some kind of rescue, to prevent her 'Harley headache' to grow into full bloom.

"Thank you," Harley squealed in satisfaction. "Of course, since you lost to me, you still need another ribbon, hon. Drew, I am sure you agree, we simply _must_ help May win that last ribbon. How else will I be able to beat her in the Grand Festival?" As Harley spoke, my trainers brow furrowed, her hands started to clench and unclench, and she gritted her teeth. Drew narrowed his eyes. He had heard the message behind the insults, and surely any help from that direction could be no good.

"I am _not_ going to lose to you again, Harley," she replied, still fighting to hold her composure. She has a history of blowing up at insults such as these, but lately she had improved on restraining herself.

"Oh, sure you are, darling, but never you mind that. You have not been the same since you left those boytoys of yours behind, May. So I will do you a favor and travel with you from now on," our new self declared companion stated. My trainers eyes went wide in horror, although she hid her panic fairly well. Drews face was a mirror of her shock.

Had I been able, I might have granted them mercy and let the earth swallow them on the spot. I am sure they would have appreciated it. Sadly the ground they stood upon was solid as a rock, and there was no escape.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, hon. And when I think about it, we can't have you two sweethearts traveling _alone_ together. Someone has to make sure nothing inappropriate happens." Harleys eyes glinted with mirth, his last words effectively producing a wild blush on one face, as the other turned away in embarrassment. This could be fun after all.

"So come along now, like the happy family we are. Blackthorn City awaits you, May!" Harley said enthusiastically, and draped his arms over the shoulders of both speechless trainers, nudging them to start walking. The only thing I could do was to trudge after them, hiding my amusement much better than they could conceal their misery.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm finally done with this chapter, so here you go :) I realize this might have a bit of filler-feel to it, but then again, I felt like I would have skipped something important without some journey-related experiences. But I promise; this story is going somewhere :)

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Pokemon.

Reviews makes me want to write more, and makes me happy :)

 **Chapter 4**

Drew and my trainer were very silent the whole morning, while Harley was in a remarkably good mood. Around us was an open landscape, with green grass disrupted by mountains in the distance. We decided to spend lunchtime at a nice spot, with some thickets and ponds in the distance.

It was a sight to behold, as the pokemon from three rival teams appeared. My trainers and Drews pokemon looked at Harleys team in bewilderment, but the confusion was soon replaced by a defensive stance. Harleys pokemon were calm, they didn't even seem surprised. My trainer hurriedly stepped in.

"Guys, Harley will travel with us to the next contest, so say hi to his pokemon." Her smile was soothing, and the tension dissipated, although some disgruntlement lingered. Beautifly and Blaziken glanced at me, communicating their discontent. Drews pokemon was equally unhappy. Skitty jumped around trying to catch one of Octillery's arms, and Warturtle just greeted the other pokemon politely before turning to our trainer for food. At least someone could enjoy their time in blissful ignorance. Beautifly subtly positioned herself next to Masquerain, waiting patiently for her food while she glanced at the other bug pokemon from the corner of her eye. I should have seen it before, her ulterior motive for wanting Drew and May together so badly. Now it was only too obvious, but at least Masquerain looked happy with the attention.

I walked over to Roserade, and we shared our lunch in comfortable friendship. "So, what do you think about the situation?" I asked her, wanting to get some insight into the Drew-perspective.

"Harley being here complicates matters," she murmured back. "They need some kind of break-through. Drew was not happy last night, kept saying something about fan girls. He really doesn't like it when they get too close, did you notice?" I nodded, trying to picture myself with a horde of buffed, elegant Umbreon following me... On the other hand, I would not like to be chased by those obsessive fan girls. Praise of that kind was perhaps best enjoyed at a distance.

I told her everything I could remember from last night. Being the only witness to the past events, I felt a bit privileged. Insisting on staying outside has its virtues. "She is quite dense, isn't she? No offense." Roserade sighed as I finished.

"None taken," I smiled. "She is, but I think some part of it comes from protecting herself, although probably unconsciously. And Drew is not the easiest person to understand," I responded. She nodded, an affectionate smile gracing her features as she glanced at her trainer.

"He protects himself too, you know. With so many crazy fan people admiring him for appearance and achievements only, one can hardly blame him. They don't see the person behind those attributes." She smiled sadly at me. She was right, of course, it was only logic, but I had not thought about it that way before. I peeked at Drew. He was silently eating his food, radiating that withdrawn aura. He would not let just anyone in, perhaps protecting a vulnerable part of himself.

"This was great!" my trainer exclaimed, her spirit lifted considerably by the magic of food. Thus effectively disrupting my observations and ending our conversation. "Thanks for lunch, Harley." She gave him a heartfelt food-in-the-belly smile, and he accepted the gratitude with joy.

"Ah, sweetiepie, that was the _least_ I could do," he squealed. He had actually offered to do the cooking, and they had decided to do it in turns from now on.

"They seem to get along well together," my trainer observed, looking at the groups of pokemon in the grass. She let her gaze trace over us fondly. "Sometimes I wonder what they're all talking about," she mused. I locked eyes with Roserade, and we somehow developed equally growing grins. Yes, they would probably have found our conversations quite interesting.

"I have a distinct feeling I don't want to know the answer," Drew retorted dryly while bestowing a reproachful glare at us, and Roserade especially. "We need to get in some training before moving on," he stated, changing the subject. We all sobered up.

"Right," she answered. Suddenly she was overflowing with the well known determination which Drew himself had ignited in her at their very first meeting, and which would never fail to flare up for him.

"Have you even decided which pokemon you're going to use?" he asked. "You _do_ know this should not be a last minute decision, right?" he locked his eyes with hers, awaiting an answer she was clearly reluctant to give.

"Of course I know that," she shot up, her anger ignited like the tail of a Charizard.

"All your pokemon are great May, you don't need to choose yet. _You_ surely could win that contest on an impulse decision!" Harley exclaimed in his girly, fake voice. Drew's gaze shot daggers at him, and my trainer looked dumbstruck. "Ah, my apologies, old habits die hard," he said laughing. She visibly relaxed. Drew looked away, but he didn't let his guard down. Neither would I.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen your Ivysaur and Munchlax around here. What have you done with them, sweety?" Harley wondered, looking around as if to expect the two pokemon to pop up from the grass.

"My _Venusaur_ is back at Professor Oak's lab, together with Ash'es Bulbasaur. They have so much fun together, who am I to stand in the way of such a friendship? Munchlax was my gift to Max at his tenth birthday not so long ago. They are nearly inseparable, and I feel much safer knowing they travel together." Her smile was nostalgic, and I am sure she missed them all, especially Max.

"What a stupid thing to do, hon, giving away your pokemon." Harley shook his head in disbelief. My trainer looked away in defiance, but she was hurt, I could tell. It had not been an easy decision for her, and although Max's happiness easily made it worth it, criticism was hard to accept.

Drew shot a warning glance at Harley, and then turned to May. "That was very thoughtful of you, May," he said, smiling at her. Her expression immediately lightened up. "I am sure Max appreciated it, and besides, it's really the pokemon who chooses the trainer, right?" He looked intently into her grateful eyes, and she nodded her agreement.

She glanced at Harley once again before devoting her full attention to Drew. "So for which pokemon I'll be using... Warturtle hasn't competed since the Wallace cup, so I think it's time he got another try. As for my second pokemon... Both Glaceon and Skitty did great in the last contest, but I think they could use a break. Beautifly is always very good, and she won me the fourth ribbon. But I think Blaziken deserves to participate, it's been a while now. Water and fire then." She ticked us off on her fingers as she spoke. I was a bit disappointed, but she was right. It was a very long time since both had competed, and they would surely compliment each other nicely out there.

"We will focus on those two," Drew stated in a matter of fact tone. "If you lose, there is only one more chance, so you better make this count. Unless you want to keep on the tradition of depending on the very last contest?" he asked her mockingly, classical Drew-smirk adorning his features.

"For your information, I will not _need_ the last contest, I'm winning this one!" she told him with an angry gesture.

"Good!" He appeared satisfied with her reaction. Her fury transformed into bewilderment, she had probably expected another insult. She held eye contact as if searching for something in his eyes. The world was quiet. Such a fine moment it could have turned into, if they had been someplace a bit more private.

"Can we start now?" Harley's voice cut through the air in annoyance. Maybe he didn't like being ignored for so long. My trainer broke the contact with a sheepish smile.

"Right," she mumbled. Drew and Harley called back most of their pokemon, only Roserade and Absol were left outside. "Ok, Warturtle and Blaziken, you will be training together for the next contest. Beautifly, Skitty and Glaceon, you can watch from over there," she motioned us over to the edge of an improvised field.

"Your strong points are your appeals and dazzling attacks," Drew began. "You always try to be the stronger one, overpowering your opponent. This works well against other offensive trainers, mostly because of your creative use of your pokemon's attacks." She nodded in understanding.

"You need to be more flexible though. Remember how Solidad countered your battling style last Grand Festival? All she had to do was to make sure your attacks would fail, every dodge or interrupted combination cost you points. She turned your attacks against you. You must be able to use your attacks more defensively, bending your opponents attacks to your benefit." Drew gazed intently at her, making sure she understood.

"I think you're right," she answered thoughtfully. "A strong offensive, that's how Ash battles, so that's what I've learned."

"Lets work on your defense then. Lets make this a two on two battle. Find a way to disrupt my combinations." And so the training started. It was a new way to think, but our trainer adjusted fine. After a while Harley took a turn battling her with Ariados and Octillery. By then she was doing great, so I decided to go for a walk.

I began to wander about, it felt good to stretch my legs and sniff the summer air. There was something else, though, a pokemon perhaps? Such a nice smell. I tiptoed closer to the source, while the smell grew more prominent. It came from a thicket, something must be hiding inside. I crept through a hole in the bush, and finally laid my eyes on them.

I retreated quickly. Not that I was scared, but there was no need to test my luck either. It was however a good idea to fetch my trainer. My discovery would perhaps peak the interest of Drew too.

"Where were you, Glaceon? You can't wander around by yourself like that! If you do that again, I might be forced to return you." She was angry with me, but I could ignore that. She would forget about me in a few moments anyway.

"Glac-eon," I exclaimed, running a few steps, and looking back to make sure they followed. My trainer furrowed her brow in confusion, but started walking. Drew and Harley followed, with the pokemon in tow.

I signaled for them to look inside the thicket. My trainer looked first, and came back with an exited smile on her lips. "Look inside, Drew," she whispered, eyes sparkling. When he came out, their eyes met in understanding.

"Remember that Arcanine, May?" Drew said with a grin. She nodded. Drew let out his Flygon, and my trainer motioned for Warturtle to get ready. They attacked in unison, making the inhabitants of the bush yelp in surprise. The two young Growlithe jumped out, no longer curled up in sweet sleep.

"Why do _you_ get to capture them, what about me?" Harley complained. Nobody had time for him, though, as we were all in hot pursuit of the fire dogs.

The Growlithe managed to dodge Warturtle's Aqua Tail, only to be hit by Flygon's Dragon Breath. Caught between the two pokemon, they begun to use Ember, for little effect. Flygon trapped them in his Sandstorm, enabling Warturtle's Water Gun to hit home. Drew and May locked eyes, and both threw their pokeball, making the two nice smelling Growlithe disappear. Drew's pokeball shook only once, and then settled with an affirming sound. May's pokeball shook once, twice, thrice, as we all looked at it in rapt attention. A final shake, and the Growlithe was still inside. We could all breathe again, well, except my trainer. She was too occupied with hugging a blushing Drew and then Harley, snuggling with the new pokeball and cheering wildly, thus effectively rid the area of any lingering wild pokemon.

We walked a bit further that day. We crossed a small bridge, and my trainer insisted on taking a rest there, to enjoy the scenery. She let her feet sweep through the water below, and I curled up in her lap.

"Glaceon, time to wake up if you want some dinner." I opened my eyes as May gently stroked my fur. We were sill sitting on the bridge, but it was now dark around us. "We decided to set camp here for the night," she explained when I looked at her. I followed her across the bridge, and found the others already eating. Soon we could all go to sleep. It had been an eventful day.


	5. Chapter 5

Here are chapter 5. I've worked a lot on this one, so I hope you like it. In fact, if you still follow this story, I will assume that you like it, at least a bit ;)

It would be a great help if you shared your opinion, I love feedback of any kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 5**

I snapped out of my sleep, suddenly aware of the empty space beside me, although from the other side of camp I could hear the others. Drew held a steady breathing with a peaceful expression in his face, and small snoring sounds could be heard from the bundle that was Harley. The two Growlithe were curled up together beside the dying fire, just as I had found them yesterday. A sleeping world, for me and my trainer.

At last I spotted her in the distance, again sitting on the bridge with her feet dangling over the edge. She was leaning back on her arms, looking at a weak shimmer of light in the horizon. I trotted over and made myself comfortable beside her. A sunrise was a rare sight for us both, we usually slept until the glowing orb was high in the sky.

"Good morning," she whispered and bestowed me a smile. "Sorry if I woke you up. I couldn't sleep. I have too many thoughts swirling in my head lately, and always having Drew or Harley around doesn't exactly help." She sighed. I gave her an encouraging smile, giving her some support. She should be talking to Drew about this, not me, but until she was ready I would have to suffice.

"He said he cared about me, and I believe that. Harley always calls us a 'big happy family', and that is perhaps quite close to the truth. Maybe that's what Drew meant too. After all, we are alone together in this region, and family takes care of each other. I miss Solidad, she would have helped me understand." She seemed to talk as much to herself as to me, distant although she was right beside me.

"Understand what?" a casual voice asked while its green-eyed owner walked over and seated himself next to my trainer.

"Drew!" she squealed, startled. "When did you get here, I thought I was alone, didn't see you come." her rambling died out, and she eyed him suspiciously.

"It's ok, I just got here, your secrets are still safe." He winked at her, looking very amused by her flustered state. "But you know you can tell me anything," he whispered, leaning towards her. Colors shot up in her cheeks.

"No... There's no secrets," she laughed nervously.

"There is nothing you would like to tell me?" he breathed, narrowing the distance even more. She appeared hypnotized by his presence, and for a fleeting moment she leaned in too. Then she suddenly jumped up, looking very much like something had hit her.

"There is nothing to tell," she stated firmly. "Got to go, need to make breakfast before Harley wakes up," she said with her best cheerful voice.

I was left alone with a baffled and highly disappointed Drew. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. There was nothing I could do for him. I had thought everything would change with the confessions after the contest the other night. I had been wrong. She was as elusive as ever, and he still tried to connect with her without any results to show for it. I would come back for him later, but right now I needed to be with my trainer.

I caught up with her. She walked right through our camp, breakfast apparently forgotten, and ran off to a patch of forest. She only stopped when she stumbled upon a glade, where she sank down in the grass.

"Glace-on?" I asked her in my most tender voice how she was doing.

Her eyes snapped up, and she looked at me. "Glaceon, now I've really done it!" I hardly recognized the shrill tone of her voice. "I'm not confused anymore, although I would give anything to be," she whispered to me. I could only offer my support, and listen.

"Why am I even surprised?" she asked herself in a sort of self-rebuking way. Emotions danced in her face, but I cringed from what they settled on.

"Drew... I think he sees me as a younger sister, someone to teach and support, just like I have done for Max. A second family, just like Harley said." The lack of feelings in her voice was scary, but even more so was her expression, for there was nothing there but a vast emptiness. "I should be happy, and honored. But I almost _kissed_ him! I have fallen for my rival. How could this happen?" For every choked out word, something wild suppressed the void in her eyes. I wanted to reach out to her, to make it all disappear. Shivers ran through her body, and she clutched herself desperately. "He would be so... _disgusted_ if he knew." Teardrops were meandering down her cheeks and clouding her eyes as this new realization hit her. I _knew_ she was completely wrong. I had no way of telling her. I was helpless.

She held me tight, as if I was the lifeline to her sanity, to everything she had been. The alien look in her eyes slowly faded while her breathing came back to normal. She had calmed down somehow, but there was still an aura of nihility about her. Her eyes were slightly red, and her voice was wavering a bit, but even this she managed to get under control in the end.

"I need to get back," she finally decided. "I must pretend. Act like nothing happened, as if nothing's changed. Which is true, in a sense. And above all, I _must_ avoid such closeness. I very nearly lost control back there, and I can _not_ allow that to happen again!" I watched her straighten up in that famous determination which had always worked so well for her before. It would only work against her from now on.

Back in camp Harley was still sleeping. My trainer set herself to the task of making breakfast, working silently and efficiently. She probably needed the distraction of doing something. Drew was not back. I found him deep in thoughts on the bridge, staring blankly in the general direction of the rising sun. Not before I shoved him in the side did he look at me.

He hummed questioningly. "Breakfast? I'm coming soon, Glaceon," he told me.

I had to use my breakfast-time to explain for Beautifly, Blaziken and Roserade why our trainers were acting strange. They were all shocked, of course. Roserade immediately went to her trainer, to support him and be his friend. He could need it. Blaziken went to comfort May. Beautifly looked very distressed as she flew over to Masquerain, perhaps she felt her own romance threatened.

I felt tired and drained. Relating this mornings events had been exhausting, all because of some stupid misinterpretation. And I was still pretty shaken.

The rest of the day was as much a bed of roses as can be imagined. May was distant and jumpy, avoiding every attempt at eye contact from Drew. Her answers, when spoken to, were rejecting any further conversation. Her endeavors to act normal were in short failing miserably. He had come back from solitude a bit refreshed, but May's seemingly cold attitude pushed him off balance. He withdrew to a place which was increasingly hard to reach. Even Harley became gloomy by their demeanor.

Our training was a big failure, naturally. None of them were able to concentrate properly, or even communicate tolerably well. After a while they gave up, with frustration reaching new highs.

When the last rays of sun spilled over the mountains in the distance, they found a secluded spot to set camp. We had reached the Ice Path, which we would cross tomorrow, and then we would be in Blackthorn city.

The flames from the campfire flickered across their faces, softening stern features. I kept a distance, and I will openly admit it; fire scares me. The two Growlithe were left out to enjoy each others company and the flames. They didn't know yet how they were in danger of being forcefully split up by their trainers' conflict.

"This is romantic, my two lovebirds sitting together under the stars," Harley's voice pierced the silence playfully from the other side of the fire, perhaps trying to lighten the mood. "Don't restrict yourselves, darlings, a _nything_ can happen at a night like this!" He smiled slyly and crooked his head.

" _Harley,_ " my trainer yelled, in a state near panic. From there on her words seemed to spill quickly out of her. "You can't keep saying stuff like that, Drew and I are just friends. That is all we'll ever be!" she exclaimed. Her outburst initiated a deep silence.

"That was a stupid thing to say, hon," Harley said slowly. All mockery and amusement was gone.

"I'm going for a walk," Drew mumbled, turning away. My trainer looked at him in bewilderment as he disappeared in the darkness.

"Why do you always insist on embarrassing us? No wonder he left!" Fury was perhaps her best defense, and she directed it full force at Harley.

"You don't understand, do you?" he gazed at her in sympathy, showing a side of himself I didn't even know existed.

"I understand _perfectly_. I don't need to be patronized by you," she hissed, then she turned on her heels and was gone. I quickly gave Harley an apologetic glance before I ran after her.

I caught up with her as she found Drew. "I'm so sorry about Harley!" she said softly. "And I'm sorry for how I've behaved today. I can't give you any good explanation though, I had a bad day, that's all." She glanced at him, and he finally looked at her.

"It's okay. I understand, May," he answered with a sigh. She smiled, and he got up to follow her. Now that she had turned away, it hurt to look into those devastated emerald eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm finally finished with this chapter, and soon with the whole story. I hope you like it :)

I get discouraged without response, and I can't improve without critique. Therefore it would be great with reviews, all opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

 **Chapter 6**

The hike through the Ice Path should have been great. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The chill air in my lungs and the feel of glassy floor under my paws made me soar with strength. Every step was lighter than usual, and the snow whirling up around my feet initiated energy to cascade through me, from my toes to the tip of my tail. My body wanted to jump, dance and do every ice-related attack it knew. I was definitely in my right environment, as I had only experienced once before, after I evolved in Snowpoint City. It was intoxicating. I hated it. No one else was happy, and there were really nothing to be elated about, but the body betrayed the mind.

My trainer and Drew were talking again, and a less observant person would believe all was back to normal. Something was missing though, as if a spark had died. Harley was angry at both of them, and strangely he was the one person whom I could best relate to in this whole crazy scenario. So I kept myself close to the person I had despised only days ago. Like he said to me, this lovers quarrel was best left alone, at least for the moment.

We could finally escape the agonizing tension as we stepped out into the light of day, arriving in Blackthorn City. Drew headed out to book in at a hotel, while the rest of us walked to the pokemon center. To split up was a relief for us all.

"Welcome to Blackthorn city, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted us brightly in her singsong voice.

"Thank you. Two rooms, please?" my trainer asked, a tiny smile breaking through her mask. She were given two keys, and handed one over to Harley.

"Are you staying for the contest?" Nurse Joy inquired, looking us over.

"Yes. In fact, could you register me?" May started fumbling with the contents in her backpack, finally flipping out the contest pass.

"Of course," the pink haired lady said. "Here you go, and good luck!" Her voice was so warm and soothing. "Will you compete too?" she asked Harley.

"Oh, hon, I already have my five ribbons. I'm here to support and cheer for my girlfriend." Harley winked amiably. My trainer gave him a blank stare.

"Um, we have been traveling for some days now, could you please do a check up on our pokemon?" My trainer reached for her pokeballs, and I took a leap up to the counter.

"Oh my! What an adorable Glaceon, she's in very good health!" I let the nurse admire me, stretching every limb and showing off the muscles spilling under my shiny coat. My trainer rolled her eyes at my behavior, but why should I care? I was proud for a reason, and so was she.

Nurse Joy accepted the pokeballs. "You can come back in half an hour, or wait here," she told us. "Your Glaceon is already fine, though, she's not in need of any treatment." It was not surprising after our trip through the Ice Path. She smiled to me. To be at the receiving end of her warm eyes felt like being washed in love. Brock would have been so envious.

"It's already late, I think we should just wait here and get some dinner from the cafeteria." Harley proposed. I followed them to a table. My trainer had this huge pile of food on her plate. It was a relief to see her appetite returned. She hadn't eaten much after her breakdown in the glade.

"May!" someone shouted, and my trainer snapped up her head.

"Brianna! Good to see you." She answered the girl who ran to us, whom I vaguely remembered from my first days as an Eevee. Her most distinct traits as I could recall was perhaps her aura of uncertainty and huge crush on Drew. Short, brown hair and green eyes flashed past me before Brianna hugged my trainer fiercely, both with huge mirroring grins and exited laughter.

"Won't you introduce me to your little friend, darling?" Harley interrupted them, curiosity and annoyance shining through the cheerfulness of his voice, if you knew him well enough to catch it.

My trainer laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Harley. Brianna, this is my rival and new traveling companion."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Brianna smiled and offered her hand, all politeness.

"Sir? How old do you think I am, hon?" Great. Nothing was worse than an offended Harley, and Brianna had done it. That said, very little was required.

"Oh, no no no. I never meant that. As a rival to May, you are my senior, sir. A more experienced coordinator. I apologize for insulting you, sir." Brianna was in a state of panic, seeing as Harley's eyes shot daggers at her, while my trainer buried her face in her hands.

"Harley, knock it off!" she exclaimed angrily. "I'm sorry Brianna. You did nothing wrong. Harley is a bit touchy, that's all." She pierced him with a speak-and-you're-dead glare, but he turned his face away in resentment, abruptly standing up and marching off. My trainer let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is he ok?" Brianna worried.

"Well, he will be back," my trainer sighed ominously, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm happy for you, although a bit surprised." Brianna smiled slyly.

"Huh? By what?" My trainer was all bewilderment.

"I never thought he would be your type. How he called you his 'darling' was adorable though." I coughed on a laughing fit, while Brianna looked all innocence and my trainer went crimson.

"Me and _Harley_? No, you got it all wrong! That's just his way of speaking," May hurriedly assured her misguided friend.

"Oh, ok." Brianna said, looking a bit disappointed. Then she cheered up. "Um, May, have you seen Mr. Drew lately?" She asked eagerly, eyes all stars. My trainer's reaction was instantaneous. Her cheeks flushed as her body got rigid, but it lasted only a moment. She let out breath and forced a smile.

"He has been traveling with me after the Mahogany Contest. He's staying at the hotel." She stared blankly ahead, with that distant look in her eyes I had seen too much of lately.

"Are you alright, May? Did something happen?" Brianna glanced anxiously at my trainer's strange state. "Is there... something going on between you and Mr. Drew?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, a mix of suspicion and sadness in her eyes.

"No!" my trainer almost shouted. She immediately flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. There's nothing going on, ok?" she pleaded, looking a bit desperate.

"I see. Nothing it is." Brianna smiled reassuringly, and my trainer relaxed.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I appreciate it." Silence settled over us while May finished eating. "Are you entering this contest then?" she asked at last.

"Nope!" Brianna proudly showed her ribbon case, where five pretty ribbons dwelt.

"How is it that I am the only one left with four ribbons?" My trainer huffed, classical pout adorning her face.

"Well, you did compete in the Wallace Cup, right? A trip to Sinnoh isn't exactly done in a day. And then you went home to Hoenn for your brothers birthday?" Brianna was quite correct, both those trips had been time-consuming, although worth it. "Relax, May, you will be fine."

My trainer brightened up. "You're right, I still have two chances left."

Brianna looked down at her ribbons, smiling softly. "This is my first time qualifying for a Grand Festival. I'm finally worth it." This rather mysterious message had May arch her brow.

"Worth it?" she repeated.

"Yes, I am worthy of Mr. Drew's respect now. I will confess my feelings for him at last." Brianna had a dreamy look to her face, eyes all stars and sunshine again, which made her sort of glow. Maybe love makes people prettier.

My trainers gaze fell to her lap. "Good for you, Brianna. And... Good luck." Her words were forced as she whispered, but I am certain she meant it.

Brianna's gaze softened. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," May nodded curtly. "I have no claims to him. He is no more than a friend." Thus ended their conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter of this story, and I hope you will like it. After weeks with this on my computer, I'm finally finished, although I've made adjustments and slight improvements up until the last minute. I'm finally done, and it feels great! Of course if you have any ideas, opinions or questions, feel free to contact me :) I will also apologize for all the drama in this story, it was not intended to be like that, but as always my story decided for me.

I will also soon publish another story, 'Pieces of a Soul', approved by the biggest Pokemon-fan I know, my best friend :)

I want to thank my reviewers, because you keep me going. Feedback motivates and inspires me, and I would probably not have written anything else without your support.

Acknowledgement: To my boyfriend, for reading through and correcting mistakes in every chapter, even though the story held no interest to him. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, May would have her own spin-off... And I would have never written this.

 **Chapter 7**

The next couple of days were spent preparing for the contest. My trainer did it mostly without Harley, and we didn't see Drew at all. The day of the contest arrived with the sun, and my trainer spent the morning outside the pokemon center polishing her pokeballs, with Growlithe at her feet. I wandered about the area, but crouched down behind a bush when I spotted Brianna approaching Drew. I stalked closer, not wanting to miss a word of her 'confession'.

She seemed flustered, feet kicking the dirt and scared eyes. Still she stood her ground. "Mr. Drew, in the light of obtaining my final ribbon, I can say this at last." She was visibly nervous under his curious gaze.

"Tell me then," he sighed, with something resembling foreboding in his stance. He knew what would come. How could he not, after all the years of obsessing fan girls he had endured.

"I lo... love you," she stuttered. She impressed me, though, she managed to hold eye contact as the words fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "You're a nice girl, and it's brave of you to tell me like this, but I don't have such feelings for you." He looked at her sympathetically.

Her lower lip started to tremble, and mist started to cover her eyes. "I understand," she breathed. All nervousness and fumbling seemed to slip away, and Brianna was left sad, but calm.

Drew glanced over at May sitting some distance off, and Brianna followed his gaze. "I think I always knew. I am happy for both of you." She gave him a shaky smile, then she stood up on her toes to hug him. He froze for a second before hugging her back. I glanced back at my trainer, and saw how her gaze lingered on Drew hugging her friend. I also noticed the black tail of my dreams disappearing around a corner, but this was not the right time and place to investigate.

He let Brianna go, and turned to leave. "I don't know if it's any consolation, but I know how you feel," he told her over his shoulder.

Drew went over to my trainer. She looked up expectantly, waiting. "Good luck in the contest. Do your best," he told her with a dull voice. She didn't get any chance to respond, as he strode off quickly again. She lowered her eyes, I could see her fight to hold her composure. They seemed miles apart now, suffering needlessly. This would not be resolved on its own, but I had no idea what to do.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was time to head over to the Contest hall. We were backstage with the other contestants, none of them which I recognized. My trainer was fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket, wringing her hands in her lap. She was nervous, and she needed to snap out of it before her appeal round.

A young woman entered the room, and in that moment her smile and peach colored locks of hair were a beautiful sight – exactly what we needed. A savior. She sat herself down next to my trainer, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her back to reality.

"May, I'm sorry I could not be here sooner." Her warm, mild voice had May look up at last.

"Solidad," she whispered, and threw herself at the other coordinator for a soul-saving hug. "I've missed you so much!" my trainer's muffled voice emerged from within a curtain of peach hair.

Solidad retracted herself and looked at the younger coordinator with mock sternness. "May, your appeal is coming up. We are all cheering for you, and I think there is one person in particular you would like to impress. Show us why people call you the Princess of Hoenn." She smiled playfully, managing to reassure even me. Confidence seemed to replace anxiety as my trainer stood up.

"Thank you, Solidad, I needed that. I am ready now." I could see determination in her face again. "Take care of Glaceon for me in the meantime?"

Solidad nodded, and motioned for me to follow her. "We will see you from the stands," she called back, and we left.

Solidad seated herself with Harley on one side and Drew on the other, I jumped up in her lap, and made myself comfortable. "How did it go," Harley mumbled. Perhaps he had told her about the situation?

"She is ready, she will be great," Solidad answered cheerfully.

"I never doubted it," Drew commented from the other side, oblivious to the emotional wreckage he had caused in my poor trainer.

"And we're finally together, our big happy family!" Harley feigned enthusiasm meant to break the silence and lighten the mood, but failed as he sounded more doubtful. Concern seemed to cling to him all the time lately. The feeling was probably etched on my face too, a big contrast to my happy-go-lucky, long gone days as an Eevee. I tried to shake my worries off, and prepared myself for a good hour of assessing more or less worthy rivals.

Most of the appeals were really good, because this was one of the last contests before the Grand Festival, and most of the opposing trainers had three or four ribbons already. They were all eager to claim that ribbon, someone even to the piont of desperation. One contestant in particular stood out with his stunning Arcanine. When he entered the stage, I barely caught a whisper above me. "What is _he_ doing here?" Neither Drew or Harley noticed, though, because of an ear-splitting scream from the girls in the audience.

When May entered the stage, our surroundings erupted in cheers as her fans made their presence known. She waved and smiled, the picture of calm and content. Blaziken appeared with a somersault out of the pokeball. Their first move, Fire Spin, was split into tiny separate flames by Sky Uppercut. Overheat made the dying sparks flare up in a wildfire, showing off the powers in her partner perfectly. My trainer made a strong impression with Blaziken, to a total score of 28,3.

In the end she was the third of eight coordinators to proceed to the next round. Her first battle with Warturtle was over quickly, as the opposing Sudowoodo was unable to endure the consecutive attacks of aqua tail and water pulse.

In the semifinals she was paired up against a rather dashing boy and his Blastoise. The battle raged back and forth as first one, then the other trainer lost points, to sequenced attacks and reactions. At the last seconds, however, Warturtle managed to get through a Rapid Spin-Water Gun combination which sent water cascading down the whole stage. This sent her in the lead as the five minutes was up. Her opponent seemed disappointed, but he went over to my trainer to shake her hand. I could not hear what he told her, but her cheeks flushed red and she looked flattered, as a radiating smile graced her lips. Next to me I could see Drew's fists clench, and equally sour expressions erupted on the faces of a lot of girls around us.

In the finals my trainer met a girl with a Bayleaf. Warturtle was at a disadvantage, and my trainer focused on defense, putting the training she had done with Drew to good use. Most of Bayleaf's attacks missed, making the opponent lose points even though Warturtle only used his attacks to defend. The opponent grew visibly frustrated, and this affected her pokemon. The superior experience of my trainer shone through in every move, in a way it reminded me of how Solidad had battled against her in the last Grand Festival. Needless to say, my trainer won her fifth ribbon. It was beautifully ornamented in blue silk and silver threads. As soon as the result was clear, Drew left.

We met up with my trainer backstage, big grins adorning all our faces.

"That was fabulous, hon!" Harley squealed as he grabbed her hands. "Now I can beat you in the Grand Festival," he said enthusiastically, without missing a beat.

"You were great, May! You showed in the last battle how much you have grown as a coordinator. We are very proud of you, and I'm sure your family is, too." Solidad graced us with her warm smile.

We walked to the entrance while they spoke excitedly about the upcoming festivities, and all the training they needed to do in the upcoming two months.

The handsome boy from the semifinals intercepted us outside. Drew were standing a bit off, eyeing us wearily, waiting perhaps.

"Great battling May!" pretty-boy said. "Occasion for celebration, right?" He had a winning smile. All charm and confidence, a ladies man. He was the type to have his own fan girls lurking around, reminding me a lot of a certain coordinator. Drew in the distance narrowed his eyes, and started to walk closer.

"Thank you. Yes, I think I might allow myself to celebrate. It's my fifth ribbon!" As always my trainer was all friendliness, her face brightening up considerably.

"Do you want to have dinner with me, as in, be my date?" Wow, lover-boy was quite straight forward, after my standards. Although my standards were based on that circling, never resolving rose dance of May and Drew. Perhaps some clear talking was for the better.

"I, um, that sounds very nic..." my trainer stuttered, I think it was the first time someone asked her out. Thank goodness for Harley.

"Not possible, I'm afraid. Girlfriend is going out with us tonight." Harley cut May off, possessively grabbing her arm. She shot her Cacturne-loving rival an incredulous stare, while Drew let his shoulders fall, relief written in every aspect of his face.

"Uh... O-kay?" Hunk-boy arched a questioning brow, shrugged, waved and sauntered off with an unmistakable disappointed frown. "Maybe next time, May," he called back over his shoulder.

Drew closed the distance as soon as the other boy left, still waiting as his eyes locked with my trainer's sapphire ones.

"We will give you some privacy," Solidad said, eyeing Drew and my trainer. "We will be at the pokemon center, you can meet up with us for dinner later." She walked away with Harley in tow, and my trainer was left bewildered as everything happened over her head.

After a short silence, Drew spoke. "Congratulations, May. You were good."

"Thank you," she answered timidly. Any residues of her smile dissipated.

"I'm leaving now. I need to travel alone for a while." Drew spoke in a short and matter-of-fact tone, keeping any feelings out of voice and face.

"I thought so," my trainer whispered. He nodded and turned to leave. She was broken, tiny pieces you could hardly persuade to ever fit again. Maybe she should have gone on that date with the spike-haired guy after all. Might have done her some good, which was far more important than some petty jealousy in Drew.

"Drew!" her voice broke through in a panic. He faced her again. "I just want to say how sorry I am, for everything," she blurted out. "You must be so disappointed in me," she finished, swallowing hard. It was as if she had turned a switch in him, as anger and resentment flared into his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I have made it clear where I stand," he hissed. "And so have you, although I deserved better than this cold shoulder. I never thought of you as a coward, May, but I was clearly wrong. Even Brianna had more courage than you!"

She tried to speak, but no words came out. Tears started to gather, clouding the sapphire in her eyes. He gazed at her tear brimmed eyes, and tiredness replaced his rage. He lifted his hand, but let it fall down again halfway to her cheeks.

"It is ironic, though," he said. A smile tugged at his lips, but it was bitter, a sarcastic parody for how it should have been. "The Great Drew Hayden falling in an unrequited love." The words were spit out like venom.

My trainer's perplex glance met his eyes, and she shook her head, astounded. "I believe Brianna loves you very much, Drew." She responded slowly, thoughtfully. Her gaze succumbed to silence. He offered her an incredulous stare.

"No. Not even you could be _that_ dense," he murmured. His green eyes searched her wet confused ones.

"I am not dense!" She retorted fiercely.

"No?" he asked, mirth playing at his lips. "Who were the roses for, May?" He received only addled silence, which was better than the plain rejection he evidently anticipated, based on his slightly relieved appearance. Cautious hope shone through his carefully controlled expression. "Have you ever, throughout our three years of friendship, understood that I love you?"

Her shocked sapphire eyes were answer enough. He smirked, beautifully back to his old arrogant self. "See, dense doesn't even cover it," he laughed. "The question is," he whispered, as their faces were only inches apart. "Do you love me?"

She seemed paralyzed, or perhaps in too deep of a daze to be able to respond. Luckily, her eyes contained the kind of stars which makes a person glow, rendering anything else unnecessary.

Or not. "As much as I like your smile, do you mind giving me an answer?" Drew's reputation as romantic was officially shattered.

"I hardly know what to say." May spoke each word carefully, a slight frown creeping onto her face. "I never expected this, I thought you resented me for having feelings for you, not the other way around." Tears began to gather in her eyes again, by which Drew started panicking.

"May, don't cry, please. What's wrong?" It was priceless, seeing him at a loss like that. At least May found him amusing, as she started laughing, although affectionately so.

"You idiot. I'm happy, and so relieved. These past days have been horrible." Giggles and sniffles mixed together, clearly she would need some time to calm down. Drew came to the same conclusion, probably finding this a good time to soothe her, or perhaps both of them. He reached for her hand, entwining their fingers slowly, then pulled her to him in an embrace.

The Arrogant and the Dense might have shared some human gestures of affection, but I wouldn't have known. I felt the Universe shake at it's very foundation, as my world began to revolve around the most beautiful Umbreon, who happened to pass me by.

 _Two months later_

My five tiny babies with soft chocolate fur slept beside me. I endured the warmth of the fireplace for them, occasionally grooming a tail or nuzzling a body. May and Drew watched us from the couch.

"You know what, Drew? I never found out who owned that Umbreon. I have a feeling, though..."


End file.
